There have been many prior art devices in which a traction device is attached at the end of a Thomas splint. See for example Shafer U.S. Pat. No. 819,607, entitled "Splint", issued May 1, 1906. In addition, there was a prior art traction device, in public use and on sale, employing two spaced channels which respectively engaged the two longitudinal members of the splint. There was a spring holding the traction device to the lower-leg cross arm of the splint. That prior art traction device had a ratchet, associated with a shaft, that allowed the shaft to rotate in only that angular direction in which the belt was coiled upon the shaft. A lever was operable to release the ratchet device so that the shaft could be rotated in either direction by the knob. A suitable knob was employed for rotating the shaft.
The prior art devices were expensive to manufacture and clumsy when in actual use. Moreover, the prior art traction devices were not capable of being easily attached to and/or removed from the splint.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a low cost traction device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a traction device that may be easily applied to and removed from the splint.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a traction device in which all of the operations may be controlled by one knob, thus eliminating the ratchet release means of the prior art.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a traction device of improved construction.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a traction device that is more reliable in operation than has heretofore been possible.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as this description proceeds.